Hojas de otoño
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A Peeta le gusta el otoño por varias razones. Este fic participa del topic "¡Fandoms unidos, jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones".


**Hojas de otoño **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre es propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del topic "¡Fandoms unidos, jamás serán vencidos!" del Foro "Las Cuatro Naciones"._

**Estación:** Otoño.

* * *

La estación preferida de Peeta es el otoño.

A Peeta le gusta el otoño por varias razones.

Le gusta el otoño porque es durante esa estación que los árboles se visten de diferentes tonalidades de marrón que crea un bello contraste con los diferentes matices anaranjados del ocaso. Pasear por las calles del distrito doce rodeado de toda esa maravilla natural, es un verdadero placer para él y es en otoño donde animales como los ciervos se dejan ver en el bosque. A Peeta le gusta sentarse en medio del bosque y escuchar el sonido del viento meciendo las copas de los árboles, cuando es testigo de esa tranquilidad, se siente al fin el paz. Es como si por un momento toda esa calma que le rodea, le permitiera olvidar solo por un instante todo lo malo que ha pasado en su vida.

A Peeta también le gusta porque es durante el otoño que su hija Prim arma adornos con las hojas que caen de los árboles y a menudo es él el encargado de acompañar a su hija a recorrer las calles del distrito para juntar las hojas que van cayendo de los árboles por culpa del viento. A él le gusta ver el brillo en sus ojos cuando anuncia emocionada que acaba de divisar una hoja perfecta para terminar el nuevo adorno que ha empezado a hacer. Prim decora toda la casa con sus adornos y tanto a Katniss como a él, le encanta que ella tenga ese talento para las manualidades. Las ventanas, las puertas, los muebles y las sillas, siempre tienen algún detalle otoñal. « ¿Qué te parece si te enseño a pintar las hojas? Les podrías hacer los diseños que tú quisieras y quedarían muy bonitas —fue la propuesta de Peeta y su hija se emocionó de tal solo escucharla—. Puedes hacer tantos diseños como quieras y luego podrías regalarle el adorno a mamá que tanto te gustan.»

Su favoritismo por el otoño está ligado tanto a su hija como a su hijo porque fue durante un otoño ligero como una pluma que su hijo abrió los ojos por primera vez. Peeta recuerda el instante en el que tuvo a su hijo por primera vez entre sus brazos y también recuerda que Katniss se permitió disfrutar más del embarazo aquella vez. Cuando estaba embarazada de Prim tenía muchos miedos debido a que aún las heridas de la guerra estaban abiertas pero para el nacimiento de su hijo, esas heridas poco a poco estaban siendo cerradas por la presencia de Prim. Él era muy pequeño cuando nació y eso asustó mucho a Katniss pero a medida que el niño fue creciendo fuerte y sano, esos miedos se convirtieron en alegrías. Todo el dolor desapareció de repente con la llegada de su hijo.

También le gusta porque es durante esa ocasión que Katniss se va de caza al bosque para conseguir algo de carne fresca para los habitantes del distrito y a Peeta le gusta verla vestida con sus pantalones de cuero suave y sus botas marrones que como siempre le hacen lucir más alta que él. Le gusta la sonrisa que adorna el rostro de Katniss mientras le cuenta como se ha podido camuflar entre las hojas marrones para darle al ciervo justo en el estómago. Desde que han vuelto a vivir en paz, Katniss y él tienen la tradición que a mitad del otoño ofrecen un banquete para todos aquellos viejos amigos que les han acompañado a través de todo lo sucedido.

Esos banquetes siempre están rodeados de nuevas anécdotas. Annie siempre comenta con lágrimas en los ojos, lo parecido que es Finnick a su padre y como está creciendo cada vez más rápido. Gale cuenta sobre sus misiones en los otros distritos y la última vez ha comentado que se iniciará un programa de integración de los distritos, el cual comenzó cuando se permitió que los habitantes viajaran a los demás distritos sin importar el distrito de origen. Tanto Prim como su hermano se dedican a correr por la pradera, que esconde un cementerio debajo, mientras que son perseguidos por Finnick quien tiene los ojos del mismo color que su padre y el mismo cabello que su madre.

— ¿Cuándo será que veremos al nuevo Mellark o a la nueva Mellark? —pregunta Haymitch.

—Aún estamos pensando el nombre —contesta Katniss mientras que Peeta se sonroja hasta las orejas—. Cuando tengamos decidido cómo lo llamaremos o la llamaremos, será cuando llegue al mundo. Pensábamos ponerle Finnick pero lo confundirían con el pequeño de Annie, o llamarlo como uno de los hermanos de Peeta.

—Si es una niña deberían ponerle mi nombre —dice Johanna, quien es la madrina de la pequeña Prim—. Mi ahijada ya lleva el nombre de tu hermana y dudo que le vayas a poner el nombre de tu madre. ¿Qué mejor opción que mi nombre?

—Y en caso de que sea niño, le pueden llamar Haymitch. Creo que no estaría mal, considerando que he salvado sus vidas más veces de lo que me gustaría —bromea y cuando le ofrece llenarle el vaso de wisky, el niega con la cabeza—. Nada de alcohol. Hace más de dos años que no he probado gota alguna y planeo que siga siendo así por mucho tiempo más. Se lo he prometido a la pequeña Prim.

—Si cumples tus promesas después de todo —responde Katniss con un toque sarcástico en la voz.

—Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, querida. Admito que a veces las modifico para que me convengan a mí pero las cumplo de todos modos —Haymitch mira en dirección a la pequeña Prim—. Además se lo he prometido a ella, no puedo fallarle.

—Retomando el tema, Mellark —Johanna clava sus ojos en Peeta—. ¿Cuándo vas a poner esa máquina en funcionamiento para darme otro ahijado o ahijada?

—Yo —Peeta comienza a balbucear—. Katniss y yo hemos estado hablando de eso y...

—Lento como siempre, Mellark —interrumpe Johanna—. Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Peeta no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con eso, hay cosas que nunca van a cambiar y que tampoco quieren que cambien.

Sin duda su estación favorita siempre va a ser el otoño.


End file.
